Trying to Love You
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Baekhyun fikir menjadi straight menyenangkan kecuali ketika akhirnya dia menyadari sahabatnya sendiri -Park Chanyeol- menyimpan perasaan khusus terhadapnya.


Trying To Love You

Author : kwonseulchan

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Rate : T

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other

Warning : Yaoi [Boys Love], little Lemon here

Backsound : Girls' Generation – All My Love is For You

A/N : Lagi ff jadul milik saya dan mungkin diantara para readers udah pernah ada yang baca ff ini disalah satu FP di facebook. Kali ini saya memposting nya disini dengan perbaikan disana disini. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Sepertinya hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dimana ia mendapati gadis yang dia sukai tengah ditembak oleh namja lain kemudian akhirnya gadis itu menerimanya.

Kalau dihitung-hitung mungkin sudah puluhan kali Baekhyun terjebak dalam kepatah hatian yang terus berulang-rulang. Setiap kali ia menyukai seorang gadis, maka tak lama gadis itu akan memiliki seorang pacar.

Baekhyun ingin menyerah, tapi apakah menyukai seseorang yang ber-gender sama dengannya adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak lagi merasakan yang namanya patah hati?

Sayangnya, Baekhyun hanya ingin menjadi namja yang menyukai seorang yeoja, bukan namja yang menyukai seorang namja.

"Kali ini bagaimana hyung? Apa gadis yang kau incar menolak si Yonghwa?"

Baekhyun pun menggeleng pelan merespon pernyataan dari sahabatnya itu, sebut saja Chanyeol.

"Tidak, sekarang ia jadian dengan Yonghwa.." jawab Baekhyun lesu.

Chanyeol lalu tersenyum tipis, "Hyung, bersabarlah.."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Ah, sekarang dia patah hati lagi.

"Yeoli-ah, apa menurutmu aku harus beralih menjadi penyuka laki-laki agar aku tidak lagi merasakan yang namanya patah hati?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia merasakan suatu getaran hebat berada didadanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol senang Baekhyun berkata begitu.

"Hyung, hal itu mungkin akan sulit bagi hyung, tapi kalau hyung mau mencobanya itu sih tidak masalah.."

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya malah mendukungnya untuk menjadi seorang gay?

"Yeoli-ah, apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Kau senang aku menjadi seorang gay begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu hyung! A-aku hanya memberi saran padamu hyung, kalau dipikir-pikir itu juga tidak mungkin hyung. Hahaha.."

Chanyeol hanya memberikan tawa pahitnya.

"Ya, itu sangat tidak mungkin.. sangat, sangat, sangat tidak mungkin.."

Chanyeol merasa kalimat Baekhyun tadi benar-benar menekan dadanya. Seperti ada beban berat menimpa permukaan dadanya. Sangat sakit.

"Akan sangat aneh kalau laki-laki bergandengan tangan dengan sesama laki-laki, bukankah itu lucu Yeoli-ah?"

'Hentikan Baekhyun hyung, hentikan..'

"Apalagi moment disaat berciuman, hahaha memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ilfeel! Benarkan Yeoli-ah?"

'Hyung, kumohon, berhentilah.. ini terlalu menyakitkan..'

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana Yeoli-ah?"

Chanyeol lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Sempat ada keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya, sampai Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara baritone nya.

"Ya, itu aneh hyung…

Sangat aneh…"

Dengan senyuman tipis terpatri dibibirnya, Chanyeol merespon ucapan Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol membohongi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah berusaha semampunya agar menghilangkan perasaan yang tidak wajar ini, namun sayang hasilnya sia-sia. Justru perasaan itu semakin kuat.

Ketika Baekhyun mulai menyukai seorang gadis dan bercerita tentang gadis itu, maka Chanyeol akan berusaha melawan tekanan yang berada didalam batinnya. Kemudian saat pulang, ia akan menumpahkan segalanya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dan mengatakan kenapa hyungnya tidak peka dengan perasaannya?

Kenapa ia memiliki perasaan tertarik pada namja normal seperti Baekhyun? Kenapa Tuhan memberikan perasaan ini padanya? Kalau kenyataannya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak akan membalas perasaannya itu?

Namun, ketika esok hari. Saat dimana ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah sendirian dan bercerita kalau gadis yang ia sukai sudah dimiliki orang lain.

Chanyeol sangat gembira.

Dan Chanyeol akan mencatat setiap tanggal dimana Baekhyun merasakan yang namanya patah hati.

Sebuah keberuntungan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

Dari itu semua, bukankah sudah jelas?

Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sangat, sangat, sangat menyukai Baekhyun.

Ah, mungkin sekarang Chanyeol sudah mencintai Baekhyun seutuhnya meski setiap hari yang ia dapatkan hanyalah ketidak pastian apakah Baekhyun akan berubah haluan atau tidak.

Seperti hari ini.

"Hyung, kalau misalnya aku suka denganmu, bagaimana?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut, "A-apa?"

Chanyeol melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang langsung berubah tentu saja membuat hatinya sakit.

"Astaga hyung, itukan baru misalnya! Aku hanya bercanda hyung! Kau ini…"

Baekhyun pun menghela nafasnya, "Kalau bercanda, dipikir-pikir dulu Yeoli-ah.."

"Haha….. Maaf hyung.. Maafkan aku….."

Dan Chanyeol pun kembali berbohong.

.

.

.

"Baru saja kutinggal ketoilet sebentar, dia sudah menghilang! Yeoli-ah! Kau dimana!? Yeoli-ah! Yeoli-.."

Baekhyun tertegun dengan pemandangan yang berada didepan matanya. Seorang laki-laki tengah melumat ganas bibir lawan mainnya yang juga seorang laki-laki..

Niatnya hanya ingin mencari Chanyeol namun saat Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan kelas tadi, ya begitulah. Baekhyun dapat langsung menonton sebuah French kiss secara live didepan matanya sendiri. Dimana pemainnya adalah dua orang laki-laki.

"Ka-kalian, a-apa yang kalian lakukan….?"

Salah satu dari laki-laki yang tengah berciuman secara ganas tadi mulai memundurkan sedikit kepalanya. Baekhyun melihat, lidah namja tadi keluar dari dalam mulut namja satunya.

"Ada apa? Baru pertama kali melihat pasangan yaoi berciuman?"

Baekhyun tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ya, ini memang pertama kalinya ia melihat yang seperti itu. Bahkan, dari yang dilihatnya difilm-film, seorang pasangan tidak sampai seperti itu ciumannya. Sedangkan ini!?

"Bu-bukankah kalian… Kai dan Kyungsoo…?"

Dua namja yang disebut namanya oleh Baekhyun tadi saling memandang satu sama lain, "Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" ucap salah satu dari kedua orang tadi.

"Ah, apa kau melihat Chanyeol? Kai?"

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Tidak puaskah kau selalu menyakitinya?"

"Menyakiti? Aku tidak memukulinya atau apapun itu-"

"Kau menyakitinya Baekhyun, kau menyakiti hatinya kau tau?"

Baekhyun bingung. Apa maksudnya? Selama ini hubungan persahabatannya dengan Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi, kalau setiap hari kau selalu menyakitinya. Itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya secara perlahan Baekhyun-ssi, sekarang pergilah.."

Kai memandang tajam Baekhyun, sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Tapi Kai-ah, aku-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai sudah menutup pintu kelasnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun terpaku diluar.

Baekhyun masih heran, apa maksudnya dengan membunuhnya secara perlahan? Jujur, ia masih sangat tidak mengerti.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun melanjutkan pencariannya mencari Chanyeol.

Ia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan Chanyeol. Dikantin, perpustakaan, taman, toilet, bahkan gudang sekalipun, tak ketinggalan seluruh kelas juga ia coba.

Namun, Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol.

Tinggal satu tempat yang belum ia lihat, atap.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol sangat jarang menginjakkan kaki ditempat itu. Apa salahnya dicoba…

"Aku tidak yakin Chanyeol berada disini…"

Baekhyun menaiki satu persatu tangga yang mengarah menuju atap. Perlahan, ia pun membuka pintu atap tersebut.

Ya, Chanyeol memang berada disana.

Chanyeol memunggungi Baekhyun. Ia menumpukan tubuhnya dengan lengannya kemudian bersandar ditepian atap, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa rambutnya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Ia masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Ia mencintaiku…"

Satu kelopak bunga terlepas dari asalnya.

"Ia tidak mencintaiku…"

Satu kelopak lagi terlepas dari asalnya.

"Ia mencintaiku…"

Satu kelopak bunga terlepas lagi.

"Ia tidak mencintaiku…"

Chanyeol melepas satu-persatu kelopak bunga yang ia ambil dari taman tadi.

"Ia mencintaiku…"

Sekarang hanya tersisa satu kelopak yang berada dibunga tadi. Chanyeol mengernyit sendu, menatap kelopak bunga yang hanya tertinggal satu.

"Ia tidak mencintaiku…"

Dan Chanyeol pun melepas kelopak bunga terakhir tadi.

Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming. Ia masih tetap berada diposisinya. Sepertinya menarik mendengarkan setiap monolog Chanyeol secara diam-diam.

"Bahkan, bunga pun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintaiku…"

Baekhyun memandang bingung Chanyeol, siapa yang Chanyeol cintai? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah cerita dengannya?

"Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan memberikan perasaan ini padaku? Kenapa aku memiliki perasaan pada namja normal seperti dia?"

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, seorang namja kah yang Chanyeol minati?

"Bodohnya aku yang sulit sekali menghapus perasaan ini.. Sungguh, ini terlalu menyakitkan Tuhan…"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Meneliti setiap murid yang lalu-lalng berjalan dibawah sana.

"Aku ingin saja pergi jauh atau meninggalkannya, tapi justru perasaan ini semakin menguat.."

Sebuah buliran air mata mengalir pelan dibalik mata Chanyeol, "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membencinya meski setiap hari aku selalu disakitinya…"

Baekhyun memandang iba Chanyeol. Sangat jelas tertangkap oleh pendengarannya isakan-isakan tangisan milik Chanyeol. Jujur, baru ini ia melihat Chanyeol sesedih ini.

Dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Baekhyun beusaha untuk mendekati Chanyeol, "Yeoli-ah-.."

"Aku terlalu mencintai Baekhyun hyung ya Tuhan….."

Chanyeol semakin terisak. Ia tidak dapat mendengar kalimat Baekhyun yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun hyung…

Tuhan.. Izinkanlah aku tetap menyimpan perasaan ini…"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Sosok yang diucapkan Chanyeol daritadi, ternyata adalah dirinya?

Berarti, saat ia bercerita tentang semua gadis yang ia sukai maka Chanyeol akan sangat berusaha menahan rasa sakit hatinya? Jadi selama ini, bukan hanya ia saja yang patah hati.

Chanyeol juga.

Bahkan setiap hari.

"Yeoli-ah…"

Cepat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan langsung mendapati Baekhyun yang terpaku dihadapannya.

"B-Baekhyun hyung!? Se-sejak kapan kau disini?"

Baekhyun masih memasang mimik wajah sendunya, "Sejak tadi, sejak kau melepas beberapa kelopak bunga tadi.. aku sudah berada disini.."

Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya, "Hy-hyung, ja-jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu hyung! Ta-tadi itu aku hanya.. aku hanya…"

"Aku mengerti Yeoli-ah…"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali ketidak pekaannya terhadap kehadiran Baekhyun dari tadi, "Maaf hyung!"

Chanyeol langsung saja membungkuk 90° dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku langsung Yeoli?"

"A-aku, Ka-kalau kukatakan padamu hyung, aku takut kau akan menjauhiku.. jadi lebih baik kupendam saja…"

Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis. Ia sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan yang dimiliki Chanyeol untuknya.

Ia dapat mengingat bagaimana hari-harinya selalu diisi oleh canda tawa bersama Chanyeol. Dimana ia akan rindu ketika Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah, dimana ia akan kesal ketika Chanyeol berdekatan dengan orang lain.

Baekhyun tau betul bahwa Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya, kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Tapi hyung tenang saja! Aku akan berusaha menghapus perasaan ini hyung! Aku akan lakukan demi-mu hyung! Aku janji!" ucap Chanyeol yang masih membungkuk.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukan itu?"

"Karna aku tidak bisa jauh darimu hyung, aku akan lakukan apapun agar kita selalu bersama hyung. Kau bisa pegang janjiku hyung!"

'Ah, Byun Baekhyun kau benar-benar jahat…'

Sedikit demi sedikit, benda berbentuk cair mengalir pelan melewati pipi Baekhyun. Matanya memerah dan terasa panas, jangan lupakan buliran air mata yang membasahinya.

Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol yang daritadi membungkuk juga menangis.

Keduanya sama-sama menangis, meski mereka tidak dapat melihatnya satu sama lain.

"Tegap lah Yeoli.." ucap Baekhyun seraya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi hyung.."

"Kumohon…"

Akhirnya, Chanyeol pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Sangat jelas terlihat diwajah Baekhyun bekas jejak-jejak air mata.

"H-hyung, kau menangis kenap-"

GREP

"Hyung!?"

Baekhyun, yang tanpa seizin Chanyeol langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, hingga ia sampai berjinjit untuk menggapainya.

"Yeoli-ah, buat aku.. buat aku mencintaimu Yeoli-ah. Agar, kita berdua tidak lagi merasakan yang namanya patah hati. Aku mohon berusaha lah…"

"Ap-"

"Aku juga akan merubah sikapku, pokonya mulai sekarang….

Kau resmi menjadi namjachingku Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut, "Hyung, kau tidak bisa memutuskan dengan secepat itu. Aku juga tidak mau membuat hyung menjadi-"

"Aku mohon Yeoli-ah, buat aku…

Buat aku mencintaimu Yeoli…."

Hening.

Baekhyun masih melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri masih kalut dengan pikirannya.

"Hyung… aku tidak mau memaksamu hyung.. Cobalah kau fikir-fikir dulu…"

"Tidak, aku sudah memikirkannya Yeoli…"

Perlahan Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi Chanyeol, "Aku akan belajar untuk membalas perasaanmu itu Yeoli-ah…"

Sekarang, mata keduanya saling beradu, saling melekat satu sama lain, saling menyalurkan perasaannya masing-masing.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha hyung…"

Dan sebuah ciuman yang bersarang dikening Baekhyun menandakan keseriusan Chanyeol akan ucapannya barusan.

"Aku pasti, akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku…

Baekhyun hyung….

Aku mencintaimu hyung…."

THE END


End file.
